


Лайм и черный перец

by Windwave



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>исполнене с kingsman fest'a: <br/>3.55. Гарри/Мерлин (раскладка не важна). Использовать галстук как повязку на глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лайм и черный перец

Галстук Гарри пахнет лаймом и черным перцем.   
Мерлин хорошо изучил привычки агента Галахада за те двадцать семь лет, что они работают вместе — он знает его любимую позу для сна, а еще — предпочитаемую марку виски, сорт хлеба, поэта и любимый парк Гарри в Лондоне, знает, книги какого издательства он обычно покупает и какие любит сладости (мадлены — это дико смешно, но Гарри они действительно нравятся).   
А еще он знает, каким парфюмом пользуется Гарри.   
Этот холодный, острый запах пропитывает до самой последней нити всю его одежду — от рубашки до галстука, который сейчас мягким кольцом обхватывает голову Мерлина.   
В Кингсмен любят шутить, что Мерлин — не человек, а самый настоящий маг, и наверняка обладает каким-нибудь шестым чувством.  
Но сейчас, замерший посреди комнаты, обнаженный, с завязанными глазами, Мерлин вовсе не чувствует себе магом.  
Из открытого окна тянет прохладой, все волоски на теле встают дыбом, кожа покрывается мурашками, а чужой взгляд настолько пристальный, что Мерлину кажется — к нему на самом деле прикасаются, ведут ладонями от скул вниз, по всему телу.  
Но, нет, конечно же нет. Ведь Гарри Харт — не только джентльмен и рыцарь, он еще и самодовольный, неторопливый ублюдок. Он будет просто смотреть — минуту, две, пять, все десять, и лишь потом поднимется с кресла.  
Мерлин хорошо знает, что будет дальше — звук чужих шагов, шелест снимаемой одежды, горячие руки на его покрытой мурашками коже, напористый толчок в грудь, чуть промявшийся под весом двух тел матрас огромной кровати Гарри (он всегда спит, раскинув руки, словно хочет обхватить ими весь мир).  
Он знает, и поэтому не шевелится, только чуть ежится от прохлады, и вслушивается в чужое дыхание — ровное, конечно же, оно ровное, жадно вдыхает запах лайма и перца — запах Гарри, и считает бегущие секунды.  
На сто сорок седьмой секунде он слышит — дыхание Гарри сбивается на мгновение.  
На триста семьдесят восьмой — с тихим шелестом опускается на спинку кресла пиджак.  
Чтобы дойти от кресла до Мерлина Гарри требуется всего пять секунд.   
Но, пожалуй, для них обоих это — самые долгие секунды за весь вечер.


End file.
